The processing for a traditional compiler using parser generator technology can take a significant amount of time if the program is large. A usual solution for just-in-time syntax checking for compiled languages in an integrated development environment (IDE) is for the IDE's editor to include a separate syntax checker, which can operate on code fragments instead of full programs. The syntax checker's job may be limited to syntax checking only.